vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus (novel)
, a character from the TV Series}} Klaus is a pureblood vampire, (an Original) who is one of the Old Ones. Klaus has never been human, and he existed long ago before the pyramids were built. He is the main antagonist in Dark Reunion. Physical Appearance Physical appearance wise, Klaus is tall and very Nordic in appearance, with electric blue eyes and short, close-cropped platinum blond hair. He is described as being handsome despite the fact that his features are often contorted in madness. He wears a dusty long tan coat.Vickie Bennett describes Klaus' physical appearance in Dark Reunion: "He wears...an old raincoat. It flaps around his legs in the wind. He makes the wind blow. His hair is blond.Almost white. It stands up all over his head. His eyes are blue - electric blue". Vickie also describes Klaus as very tall in stature.yufkyuk Personality Traits and Description Personality wise, Klaus is extremely sinister, evil, vengeful and dangerous. He is highly powerful and is highly intimidating and threatening. Klaus is extremely deranged, and the line between his evil and his madness is very blurry. When pressed, he is deadly serious and reminds everyone about his unfathomable old age, but most of the time he seems unnaturally chipper, and his evil deeds during Dark Reunion are always tinged with irony. He refers to everyone as "sport," he writes "Goodnight, sweetheart" on Vickie's mirror after brutally murdering her and leaving that same song playing in her room, and he kills (or nearly kills) Stefan with the same White Ash Wood spear that was intended for him. His mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds, and he is very unpredictable. Despite his seemingly erratic and scattered personality, he seems to be a patient and methodical killer capable of elaborate plans. History in the Novel According to his words, he fought in the Trojan war and even helped for the downfall of the Roman empire. In the late 15 century, he lived in a village in Germany. The people thought that he was the devil himself. One day, a maid showed up and begged for his help, because her young mistress was dying. That girl was Katherine. He then turned her into a vampire, feeding her with his blood, and months afterwards he took her under his care and instructed her how to be malevolent and despotic.There's even less known about Klaus' history than Damon or Katherine's. Pretty much the only known points of Klaus' life are those listed above, and the points where his timeline intersects Katherine's. Klaus is of unknown age, but is at least from the bronze age. He seems to have fought in every major war through time, most notably in Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side). He then decided to stick around the general area of Germany where, sometime in the 15th century, he turned a dying young Katherine into a vampire and then left her to her own devices. Nothing more is known about Klaus' whereabouts since then, except that he spent a lot of time with Katherine after she ran away from the Salvatore brothers, and that she believed that she had killed him at some point. He may have been the vampire who attacked Meredith's grandfather, or he may have simply manipulated Meredith's grandfather to mislead the cast of Dark Reunion. His vernacular suggests that he's spent a lot of time in modern America, though - certainly enough to pick up slang like "sport" and use it comfortably and casually, and know (and use with effective irony) the song Goodnight, Sweetheart.Klaus arrives in Fell's Church in 1992, where he somehow comes in contact with Tyler and helps him become a werewolf. After that, he uses Tyler and his own enhanced vampire powers to play with the Salvatore brothers, and their human friends. He murders Vickie in an extremely violent manner and offers Damon a truce if he'll keep out of his way while he kills Stefan. Klaus also kidnaps Caroline and holds her hostage as bait to get Stefan to fight him. In the final showdown against everyone, all of the weapons used against him fail, Klaus more or less kills Stefan, and nearly kills Damon as well, until an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army's worth of unquiet Civil War ghosts (the site of their battle was also the site of a bloody Civil War battle) against him. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are unknown. Dark Reunion Centuries later, Katherine thought that she killed him, but in Dark Reunion he showed up in Fell's Church, killing one of Bonnie and Meredith's friends, Sue Carson, and also Vickie Bennett later. Stefan organizes the fight by suggesting an interview with Vickie. While Damon controls her parents’ minds to prevent interruptions, Stefan persuades Vickie to invite him in. He then hypnotizes Vickie, who tells him that Sue was thrown out the window by a tall blond man with blue eyes. Vickie is certain the man will come for her and kill her next. Her belief is reinforced in the next few minutes while objects in her room start to move, lightning cuts through the sky, and the words “Goodnight, Sweetheart” appear written on her mirror with lipstick. Stefan gives Vickie vervain to help her resist the man’s influence and promises that they will all keep watch over her. The others realize that Stefan believes Sue’s killer is a vampire. After delegating Damon to watch over Vickie first, Stefan heads to the funeral home to examine Sue’s corpse. He finds a slash on her chest that he believes significant. Matt comments to Bonnie that there seems to be no point to their fighting because there is always more evil in the world. Returning to Vickie’s house to take over the watch, Stefan tries but fails to reach Elena psychically. He believes that “tall, blond man with blue eyes” sounds like someone he has heard about, but he can’t identify the memory. Stefan then comes up with a plan that the rest follow. Meredith and Bonnie stage a loud argument during graduation. Meredith says she will go alone to Elena’s grave that night to lay a flower there. Their argument is overheard by the party intended to overhear it: Tyler Smallwood, who shows up and changes into a werewolf to attack Meredith. Stefan, Matt, and Bonnie are waiting for Tyler, though, and they appear and tie him up. They lead him to the ruined church and threaten to amputate a limb, which will have the effect of destroying his werewolf abilities, unless he tells them what he knows. Stefan explains that he knows that the killer cut Sue’s chest to let Tyler drink her blood. The blood initiated Tyler into his hereditary powers as a werewolf. Because Jacob Smallwood, a town founder and contemporary of Honoria Fell, was bitten by a werewolf, all his male descendents were similarly infected. Tyler refuses to admit any involvement until Stefan feints with the ax. Hysterical with terror, Tyler tells them that the killer is an Old One, an Original vampire, who cannot be killed and can only be injured by one type of wood. Tyler doesn’t know what type. He also says that the killer plans an attack on Vickie that night. Stefan and the others abandon Tyler and race to Vickie’s house, where they’d left Damon on guard. Damon is there, but Vickie is dead. Because of the blood that gushed everywhere in her bedroom, everyone believes she went mad with guilt over having killed Sue and stabbed herself with a pair of scissors. Stefan blames Damon for not having stopped the Old One. Damon says the Old One was unstoppable. After Stefan insinuates that Damon enjoyed watching, Damon hits Stefan. Matt, Bonnie, and Meredith break up the fight. Damon leaves, saying that he’ll kill Stefan if Stefan comes after him. When Stefan and the others return to where they left Tyler, he is nowhere to be seen. Instead of going home, Bonnie visits Stefan’s room. She is afraid of his mood swings and hopes that if she offers to let him see Elena, he’ll settle down. When she finds Elena in a vision, though, Stefan and Elena have only a few minutes together before the Old One shows up and begins to control Bonnie’s mind. The Old One identifies himself as Klaus, the vampire who turned Katherine. He destroys Elena’s appearance to hurt both her and Stefan, but Stefan refuses to turn away from his beloved and uses his own Powers to restore her appearance. Before Klaus destroys Bonnie’s dream-vision, Elena tells Stefan that one of Klaus’ victims will know how to defeat him. Stefan is planning to go to Europe to hunt for a victim when Bonnie realizes that Klaus is probably the vampire who attacked Meredith’s grandfather. They all plan a trip to the mental institution where he is housed. Meredith’s grandfather is insane but able to tell them that white ash wood is Klaus’ weakness. When Stefan and the others return, they make a spear of white ash wood. They then learn that Klaus has kidnapped Caroline and will kill her that night—the night of the summer solstice -- unless Stefan comes alone to the old Francher place in the woods to fight him. Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt refuse to let Stefan go alone, but Stefan walks off and threatens to kill them if they follow. Naturally, they follow anyway, though they try not to be seen. A confrontation occurs in the woods, with Klaus and Tyler fighting Stefan, Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt. Caroline is rescued. Bonnie knocks Tyler unconscious, but only after Tyler rakes Meredith’s leg to the bone and gives Matt a concussion. Klaus stabs Stefan multiple times to kill him slowly. Damon shows up and throws his own spear at Klaus, distracting him. Damon and Bonnie try to help Stefan, who is too badly wounded to save. Stefan asks Damon to promise to save the others, and Damon agrees when he can find no way to save Stefan’s life. The promise is made moot when Klaus reappears and hits Damon with lightning, knocking him unconscious. Klaus is about to kill Bonnie, who is vainly trying to shelter Stefan with her body, when Bonnie suddenly calls upon Elena. Elena’s ghost appears, along with the ghosts of the Civil War soldiers. The soldiers seize Klaus and carry him away. Tyler flees. The Vampire Diaries TV Series For Main Article see Klaus (TV Series) Klaus will make appearances before the end of season two. He might be the main reason that Katherine came back to Mystic Falls. He was mentioned by Rose in Rose (episode) as the one who wanted Elena Gilbert. It is mentioned that he is the first and oldest vampire and is known to be one of "Originals" Differences in the TV series. *In the Season Two, Episode 8: Rose - Rose told Stefan that Elena will always be in danger because the Original Vampires need to kill the Katherine Petrova doppelganger for Klaus and to break the Moonstone curse. He will most likely be the main antagonist of the second and third chapters of Season Two or possibly Season 3 Big Bad. *Klaus never transformed Katherine and she was never his student. He only wanted to slaughter her and break the curse. *In the books, Klaus remains in Germany for centuries, but in the series, Katherine meets Klaus in England. *Klaus is the oldest of all vampires in the books, but in the series, Klaus is part of the Originals (oldest vampires in the world). *Klaus has an age of between 2700 and 3500 years in the books and the series has not mentioned his age. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Male